


I Can't Seem To Get It Right

by tehfanglyfish



Series: Fun With Ficlets [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), But Merlin's Too, Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mostly My Writer's Block, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Merlin has struggled for days to write Arthur's speech but the words won't come. Fortunately, Arthur has an idea to clear his mind.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Fun With Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371040
Comments: 22
Kudos: 247





	I Can't Seem To Get It Right

**Author's Note:**

> The current unpleasantness has left me with major writer's block. And also some stress and anxiety. This is not the best thing I've ever written, but at least I wrote something! Finally!!
> 
> I hope you're all doing as well as you can. Big virtual hugs to everyone who reads this as we responsibly stay in isolation. Stay safe and take care of yourself. <3 <3 <3
> 
> And in case anyone had their doubts, these aren't my characters and I have made exactly zero monies from this endeavor.

“What _are_ you doing?”

“Writing your speech.”

Merlin groaned and stretched. Hours spent hunched over the king’s desk had left his muscles stiff and aching.

“Still? You’ve been working on it for days.”

“Yes, well, the king must sound kingly. Though I suppose if I’m the one writing it, that means the king will sound servantly.”

He swiveled on the chair to face Arthur, giving him his most infuriating grin.

“Don’t try to be clever, Merlin.”

“There’s no danger of that happening. I think I’m on my tenth attempt, but I can’t seem to get it right.”

“So set it aside and come back to it after you’ve had time to clear your head.”

“I’ve tried that. It only made things worse. I don’t understand. I must have written a thousand speeches for you, but this one…”

“Can keep until tomorrow. It’s almost midnight and I want to go to bed.”

“Fine. I’ll work on it in the library so you can sleep.”

Merlin turned back to the desk so he could cap the inkwell and gather his parchment and quill.

“That’s not what I meant,” Arthur murmured, his voice getting closer.

“Then what…”

“I want to go to bed,” Arthur said, now standing directly behind Merlin.

“Right…”

“But I don’t want to sleep,” Arthur whispered as he leaned down. His breath was hot against Merlin’s ear, making it impossible to suppress a tremor.

“And I think,” Arthur continued, wrapping his arms around Merlin, “that I might have a way to take your mind off it for a while.”

Merlin craned his head, searching for Arthur’s lips.

Ah. That was better.

All day there had been words running through Merlin’s mind, taunting him as they refused to assemble themselves in an order that was worthy of Arthur’s proclamation.

Now they fell silent, shoved to the side as something far more pleasant took over Merlin’s thoughts.

Why had he spent his day fighting paragraphs and clauses, sentences and phrases, when he could have been kissing Arthur? Whose lips were soft and warm and impossible to resist.

He shifted as best he could to return Arthur’s embrace, the back of the chair complicating matters, causing him to almost topple before Arthur caught him.

“You know,” Arthur said, lips still pressed against his own, “I was meant to be going to bed. Come on.”

Still keeping him steady, Arthur helped Merlin to his feet, guiding him to the bed they now shared.

“But the speech…”

“I’m sure your magic will come up with something,” Arthur replied as he stripped off Merlin’s clothes, followed by his own.

“That’s not how it works,” Merlin said, pulling back the covers to climb in, Arthur close behind.

“Fine. I can think of other uses for your magic. Like that thing from the other morning. The one where you…”

“Oh. That. That can be arranged.”

Then Arthur’s mouth again found his while strong arms held him close and Merlin found ways to communicate perfectly that didn’t involve words.

**********

Of course they were late to the diplomatic reception scheduled first thing the following morning. Lord Cadogan was clearly annoyed but could do nothing about it, as Camelot held the upper hand in the trade negotiations that were about to commence.

The speech that Arthur read out to welcome Cadogan was, by all accounts, unconventional. Apart from the run-on sentences, constant repetition, and unclear phrasing, there were also some sections that in all honesty were better suited for a love letter, causing the king’s cheeks to blush as he read them aloud.

The visiting delegation looked askance, but the Camelot regulars weren’t fazed. It was just another day at court.


End file.
